Hello
by lilpurplebird
Summary: He wanted to learn everything. He existed. Amber-two taught him everything. She was all in his head. Was she? Mewtwo's POV, one-shot


**The title was borrowed from Evanescence's _Hello_, the song that inspired me in writing this. Originally, the one-shot was going to have the lyrics.**

**This one-shot was difficult for me to do, because it was in first-person. Normally, people would enjoy writing it as such, but as I have a disability, it was hard. I would get stuck trying to come up with a simple, yet recognizable description of a certain item a newborn sees. Even so, I enjoyed writing it all out, even getting emotional with Mewtwo. I had to make sure I knew his story before doing this. So there are some parts that are from the anime, and the rest is of the CD Drama. **

**Note: "**_Italics_**" are Mewtwo's spoken words.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is rightfully copyrighted to Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Enjoy!**

**---**

**Hello**

Voices rang in the darkness, sounds I never recognized before. It was hard for me to translate what they were making. And yet somehow, I knew what they were saying. But... what was it? Thoughts? A new language I never knew existed? Was it exactly the same as what I sent out? Could I hear what was going on in their heads? If they had any, whatever it was...

A new one, less deep and higher in tone, came into my mind. Somehow, it was different than everything else. It didn't sound like mine, nor the other voices. It was echoing, but also sounded pleasant. Something like... tinkling. Then, from the darkness, I saw a bright light appear, shrinking into a shape, about my height. I cautiously moved closer. Finally, it disappeared, and a creature I never saw before came into view, saying it was a girl, a person.

Whatever it was, she sure was a pretty thing. Large amounts of blue, maybe even green strands of silky material seem to stretch downward behind from the top of her head, some clumps above the eyes and ears. Covering her body were pure white sheets flowing about her knees and hiding her arms inside, leaving out the small hands. There were two items stuck on the bottom of her feet, though they managed to stay on with a band connecting over them. It was strange attire. But what attracted me to her the most was the light in the eyes. They stared back into my own just as curiously, the blue standing out in the darkness surrounding us. Her mouth was turned upward as her head tilted.

She spoke. "You look like a Pokémon, but you talk like a person. I didn't know they could."

I felt my own head tilt with hers. I didn't know what she meant. What was a Pokémon, or a person? I had to know. Opening my own mouth, I tried to make sounds like her, but nothing did come. She only stared back at me, the same look in her eyes. I grew more confused. Why couldn't I talk like her as well? I could only speak with myself. "_Oh, I wish I knew what a Pokémon or person was._"

"Oh! So you're new then, huh?" the girl said, showing white shapes in her mouth. They were about the same color as what she was wearing. "Well, a Pokémon is what you look like, and a person is what I look like."

My mind leapt from her answers. She knew exactly what I wanted, but I didn't even speak. It was the strangest thing I heard of. But I lost my next question amid more that came up. It didn't matter; I wanted to know everything. So I asked again with myself the next one. "_Well, which one am I?_"

She spoke again. "In here, it doesn't really matter. You're just like us anyway. You could be a person, and I could be a Pokémon." On her feet, she spun around, a light sound coming from her mouth, though it was closed. "Or we could be both. You pick what you want."

From the darkness around us, I heard more voices, sounds I never heard, yet I understood them. They came one by one out toward where the girl and I was. The first was a weird creature, not similar to the person. It sat on four legs, skin the color of her hair. It stared at me with bright red eyes, a round-like object balancing on its back that I couldn't identify. It was a curious thing. The next that appeared stood on two legs, but was very orange. The eyes were of a dark color, and a very bright light rose from its tail. I felt an uncomfortable feeling coming from it, like my skin was growing hotter. The last also stood like the other and the girl, but it was very blue, and had something protecting it somewhat. It was like a shell, or shield of sort that none of the others had. Just by looking at it, it had the same mouth-shape as the person, only bigger. The red eyes were brighter as well, but not like the one on the tail beside me. All of them had darker areas everywhere on them in strange shapes and patterns.

Looking back, I noticed the girl had made the sound again, only her mouth was now open. She moved toward the three new creatures and touched their heads lightly. Pointing to the orange one and going down to the blue, she said, "This here's Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, and Squirtletwo. Say hello."

They all sounded off at once, in the same word she said, though in their own language. It was a peculiar thing. "Hello," I copied, thinking she meant me as well. Then something came to my mind once more. If that's what they were called, what was mine? I never did figure out mine. So I asked. "_What am I called? I don't know it._"

The person came back to me, hands behind her again. She gave me the up-turned mouth once more, and her eyes grew brighter. "I hear my father speaking a lot about you, saying you'll be very strong. I believe they call you Mewtwo."

Mewtwo? Why does it sound familiar? I tilted my head, blinking. Something confused me even more. "_So... I'm Mewtwo,_" I started slowly, choosing words I thought of. "_And... they're Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, and Squirtletwo?_"

She twirled around a few times. "That's right!"

"_Then... why is there the same word at the end of each one? I don't get it._"

The girl grabbed my hands with hers, holding them up. I noticed I had round things at the ends of the fingers, yet there were... three... Three on each hand. She had more, but they didn't have the circles. And her hands weren't the same color as mine, and they almost didn't cover them. It was weird. She began to talk again. "Two is a number that means a pair," she explained. "And a pair is two of the same thing. See? Here's a hand," she held up one of mine, "and here's another hand," she did the same to the other. "Put them together, and you get two hands. And two hands are a pair. Make sense?"

My head moved side-to-side, not completely understanding it. She continued. "You have more pairs on you right now. Your feet are a pair." I looked down and saw just how long and big mine were, but with two toes on each one. Her feet were smaller, but had the exact amount of toes as she did fingers. I grew interested in them, reaching down to grab my feet, but only ended up flipping myself around forward. I righted myself up to see her reach up above me. On top of my head, however, I felt a tingle in whatever she was touching, and I couldn't help but make my body shiver. "You have a pair of ears up here," she made the light sound again. Pulling back, she looked back at my face. "And two eyes. Making sense now?"

My head dropped and rose once, something I didn't know I could do. "_A little bit. But... does this mean we're a pair?_" I looked over at the other creatures who were looking at us in interest.

"Not exactly," she answered, turning to them as well. "If there was another Charmandertwo, then yes. But then again, it'd make it a Charmanderthree."

"_Three?_"

She started floating around away from me, so I followed her around. "Well, of course there would be a three, and even a four and five. You see, everyone here is a copy." She spun around once. "It's the same as pair and two, which is why we have a 'two' at the end of our names."

The Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, and Squirtletwo started going in a circle with her. I joined in across from the girl, still confused. "_I don't understand._"

Her mouth still up-turned, she again explained, "Well, they call me Ambertwo. However, if you take away the 'two', it would only leave Amber, which is my name. Taking away everyone else's 'two', their names are Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and you as Mew. Make sense?"

It was better, something I could think about without problems now. That was what "two" meant, a pair. The Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander were a pair, and me, Mew, but with the two, Mewtwo, was one as well. And Ambertwo as Amber... everything about the number was answered.

Charmander let out a loud sound of "Chaa!" out of no where, and from his mouth came light, the same thing that was on its tail. Everyone around me, as well as myself, made the sound I've heard so many times. I didn't even care what it was called. I felt warm inside, and that was all that mattered.

We continued to talk, and I kept on learning. Amber, to me, was the smartest person I've met. Every little question I asked was answered in a way that made sense. I ended up asking what the sounds we kept making were and learned it was called a laugh. It was something we use only when we are good inside, and thus it makes us warm and happy. I learned that what she was wearing was called a dress, and sandals. I somehow want one now, though she said her mother made it for her. "If I see her, I'll ask her to make one for you," she laughed, smiling (I learned it with the laugh question).

Another question came to mind. "_Amber, what's a mother?_"

She was happy to answer. "A mother is a person, a girl, who loves her children. They nurture them and care and protect them every day. My mother loves me very much. This dress was my birthday present, and I wear it almost all the time." She laughed, only with her mouth closed. "My father wondered if I hid all my other clothes just to wear this."

"_A father?_"

"Fathers are people who also care for their children, and the whole family. Any boy can be a father if he has a child, just like a girl can be a mother if she has a child. A father and mother and child together make a family, something that stays with you forever."

"_Do I have a family?_" It sounded like a nice word. Anything that sounded like that has got to be a nice word, and I liked it. If I had a family, I could be like Amber, with a father and mother and everything!

Her answer, however, confused me more. "I don't really know," she said in a quiet voice, finger on her face. "I've never seen your father or mother anywhere when we met."

Wait, what? Me, not having a father or mother? What does that mean? "_But I have a father and mother, don't I?_"

"Every child has one. But I never did see anyone else here..."

"_They have to be somewhere! Can you help me look?_" My voice, or thoughts—somehow I didn't know anymore—didn't sound the same. It was becoming almost tighter between each word. And with it, I felt the happy feeling start to leave.

Amber's words helped calm me down. "I'll help you look, Mewtwo. We'll find them." Her smile appeared as usual in the same nature I've ever seen it.

I smiled as well, and we began searching through the darkness, calling out for at least one of them. Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, once I asked, began looking as well. They were gone quickly, and I went another way. "_Father! Mother!_" I would cry, moving this way and that, not knowing exactly where I was going. But every time I called for them, I felt a terrible feeling inside me, something that continued to fall without end. Sometimes I lost my voice, and other times it didn't finish. But it didn't start doing it until I felt the falling inside me.

I didn't feel happy anymore. My inside middle began to hurt, and I stopped, sitting down where I was. Amber and the others came up to me as soon as I stopped calling. The smile wasn't on her face like it used to. Somehow, I knew her answer wasn't good. "I can't find them anywhere." The creatures agreed, bobbing their heads.

I didn't like the response. Not one bit. "_Well... where are they then?_"

"Anywhere but here," was the girl's reply. "We're sorry, Mewtwo."

"_I never got to find out who they were..._"

Amber got down to her knees in front of me, looking around again. "You'll find them one day, Mewtwo. I just know it." Her hand touched my head, rubbing in it back and forth lightly. I felt slightly calmer when she did, but the hurting never went away. I let out a strange sound, almost like I was in pain. Which I was. She stopped rubbing my head. "What's wrong?"

It was almost hard to say I hurt when the thought of never seeing my family was still in my mind. Trying to picture what they looked like was difficult, and I gave up without a fight. "_I hurt inside..._"

"Are you hungry?"

Hungry? What was that? Another word for what happy didn't mean? I tilted my head. "_What's hungry?_"

She giggled. "Hungry is when you have a want for food to eat."

"_Food?_"

"Food keeps our tummies full and tastes very good. Is that what you want?"

I still didn't understand. I didn't have a clue what the thing was, nor did I know what it even looked like. But it got my mind off families, so my inside didn't hurt as much. Raising my shoulders, I said, "_I don't really know._"

Her words gave me a jolt in my head. "Well, if you are, you're not alone. I'm feeling hungry myself."

"_Then, we should go look for food,_" I suggested.

Her smile didn't seem too happy. "Not in here, we can't. The water will make it soggy."

Water? "_What's that?_"

"It's where we are right now, though we can't feel it." She spread out her hands, somehow motioning to the surrounding nothingness. "Since I've been here, I never could find food, and I long for it. But as it's not available, I can't have it. I don't suffer too much from hunger pains, but there are times I wish for cake, one of my favorite foods." She apparently read my mind, for she answered immediately. "Cake is this very soft, sweet thing children enjoy having. It's very common on birthdays, which is a day where you celebrate your birth."

I grew interested. "_Birthday? Birth? Am I born, so I have a birthday?_"

Amber showed her teeth. "Maybe, but we'll see. As soon as we find cake, I'll sing to you. And with it, we'll have milk. Milk is a drink, kind of like water, but it's white and very tasty. At the first day you're born, you are given milk, which fills you up. That's why babies cry."

I hung onto her every word, wanting to know more about her world. But one thing wanted to be asked. "_Have you ever had it before?_"

Again, the smile grew unhappy. "I have cried for it before, but I never had it. Not here..."

Nothing was making much sense. I learned about what cake and milk was, yet Amber never seemed to have it. But she told me everything about it. And these words make me wish for it even more. I stood, somehow without my wanting to, and I only stared at her eyes. She gazed back without a blink, and I believed her. And began to think I was somewhere I wasn't supposed to be. "_Amber,_" I spoke with a louder, yet not soft, voice. I ended up startling myself. "_Amber, I'm still confused. How do you know these things? How? Please, I want to know._"

It took a long time, but she stood up, about taller than me as she seemed to look down at me, and grabbed one of my hands. Her smile became more gentler and the eyes shone. She had a different voice, though the same sound, and it made me believe her even more. "Come with me. I have a special place to show you."

Her hand still on mine, she turned around and began to glide away to the dark, dragging me along. The others followed beside us, wanting to know just as much as I do.

None of us said a word as we flew. Amber kept her eyes ahead of her all this time, while I kept looking around. I was still confused about where we were going, and keeping everything in sight that I could see would eventually tell me something. The other three watched me every time I moved around to look behind. Darkness was everywhere, and nothing helped that light shone from Charmander's tail. We were the only ones around, and nothing else. So... where Amber was taking us was the real question. But I didn't dare ask. Her last answers left me in a different mood that wasn't happy. I didn't want any more of it.

Who knows how long and how far we had gone. I never paid much attention to the flight. After a good time had passed by, we entered blackness, and not even the light could be seen. Just as quickly as it came, however, I was able to see a very dull color, many shades. As we got closer, I saw many wonders spreading along below us. It seemed to go on end, strange shapes planted in place, and though they looked alike, they seemed different. Even pointy objects down there caught my attention, not knowing exactly what they were. I started counting many pairs out of curiosity, even when we stopped. I kept repeating the same numbers, losing my place. It was just too big for me.

Amber broke the quiet around us. "I call this my Remember Place. It's where I live. My house is down there in the middle."

A very bright light caught my attention as soon as she finished. I turned around behind me to look. It was a circle of brightness that brought many colors to the objects. It was settled in the big blue up above us, and white sheets similar to Amber's dress were everywhere. "_Amber? What's that up there?_"

She laughed, a smile back on her face. "That's called the Sun," she said in a happier mood. "It makes the whole wide world bright, and keeps us warm all day. It's very important to us."

Sun... it was another nice word I liked. But now I understood why I felt uncomfortable with Charmander's light. They were both warm, and it was doing what it did best. It was all I wanted to feel from now on. My mouth up-turned, I raised my hands to touch it, to keep it close. Suddenly, something flew into my face, making me turn away from it and the Sun. My face didn't feel very warm and the feeling of it was making my tail move around. It did the same to Amber's hair and dress, even when she turned around. "That's called wind."

It was a strange name for it, but though it didn't sound like a nice word, I felt fine with it. She looked over at me, teeth showing. They made my eyes hurt looking at them. "The wind helps us along. Sometimes it's soft, and other times it's very strong. It'll make you fall over."

I grew interested. "_It's that strong?_" I asked, amazed.

Her head bobbed forward. "It does. I've seen trees bend in it. But what it mostly does is cool us down and move the clouds." She pointed up at the sheets above us. Looking up at them, I noticed some were bigger and fluffier than others. "They're white right now to show the day's calm. But when they turn gray, rain falls from the sky. Rain is water, and it makes these trees grow."

"_Water comes from the sky?_" Somehow, it sounded weird that where we lived in came from the sky. It didn't make much sense. Could it also mean we came from the sky with it? But... where did the voices come from, then? I was only making myself more confused.

She replied that not all came from the sky before continuing along. The others followed behind her, but I ended up looking down below. The strange shapes were still there. And I wanted to know what a "house" was. I flew over to one, mouth opening in surprise at the height. It was taller than even two Ambers! What kind of Remember Place did she live in? Looking at the color of a different white, I put a finger to it. It didn't feel very smooth like her hands. It was like nothing I felt before. And even though the wind was with me, it did nothing to whatever it was. Glancing down, I saw smaller trees, but of a different color green. Coming from it was a pretty thing, something red with round items that came off when I touched it. It floated downward to the large area of green before it flew with the wind.

Watching it, I noticed a shine nearby. Going near it, I saw the inside of the house thing. So many colors I knew and didn't know were everywhere. And the shapes! I found only a few circles, but squares and weirder round things, and even more shapes I couldn't recognize, was everywhere. I didn't know the larger things, and even the swirly thing stuck to the top, moved by the wind it seemed. I was very interested in it all. And yet... sitting down on one of those big many-squared things was someone who looked like Amber. A person or Pokémon! Well, the face and hair wasn't like the Amber I know, but it reminded me of her. In the hands was another square with squiggly words on it that I could see between the fingers. Its eyes were on the thing and no where else.

I blinked. What was it doing?

"Mewtwo, what are you doing?" I heard Amber's voice behind me. I turned around to see her floating up as tall as the house. Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur moved forward as well to look inside. She wasn't smiling, but she still looked calm.

I pointed inside. "_What's that person doing?_"

Slowly, she came closer to see. It didn't take her long to answer. "That woman's reading a book. She's entertaining herself. But it's not like the books my father and mother used to read to me. That one looks too long for me."

"_Can we go inside?_"

Her head moved side-to-side. "No, Mewtwo. We're not allowed in other people's houses without permission."

I tilted my head. "_I thought you said your house was here._"

"This isn't my house. I've never been to this one before." She took a hand of mine, pulling me up with her. "Come on, you're going to miss the sunset."

I only got to take a look not very long before it turned into the others surrounding it. To think I might never see a book for a long time, or even that person. But as the other creatures came along with us, my mind now wanted to continue learning some more. Like about this sunset. Whatever it was... "_Uh... what's a sunset?_"

We stopped above everything, and she pointed to the sky ahead of us. It suddenly wasn't blue anymore. Now it was of so many more, like red, orange and even yellow. The pretty colors seemed to be created by how the Sun was disappearing. I didn't want it to go. But Amber made me feel better by saying a good thing about it. "The sunset is where the Sun goes to bed. It's its way of saying to us 'Goodnight! See you tomorrow!' So it'll be back soon."

Everything turned dark, and a strange light of green from below lit up the sky and even us. That was when a large, glowing circle appeared where the Sun had once been. There were many bumps on it, and it even let out a light of its own. My eyes widened at the way it was made. Though I only felt warm because of Charmander, I felt happy looking at it. And curious. "_Is that the Sun as well_?"

She laughed while talking. "Oh, no! That's the Moon! It's almost like the Sun, but very different! And see those lights up there?"

I followed her finger and saw many, many pairs of dots up against the sky. They blinked in and out of sight. They reminded me of eyes. "They're called stars," Amber continued. "The Moon and them stay up all night with their own light, just so we won't feel alone in the dark! People love to look up at them. Back in my room, before I fall asleep, I'd look out my window just to see them. I tend to dream about them."

I grew calm as I stared up at them. There were so many of them, it made me wonder how there could be that much. It seems they are like the Sun and Moon, if they make people happy looking up at them.

Suddenly, Charmander made a strange, quiet sound that caught our attention. We all turned to it in wonder as its face turned to a look of something I thought I saw in Amber earlier. I don't seem to recall what it was called. However, before our eyes, what looked like the stars came from it, making Charmander see-through. In the air, I heard the voices again. They didn't sound very happy. Words like "losing Charmandertwo" and "not again" came to my ears. But I kept my eyes on it until he disappeared from view.

What had happened?

After he left, Squirtle and Bulbasaur looked among themselves as well, the same look in their eyes that was in Charmander's. And once more, Amber and I watched the stars rise up until they were gone. The voices grew more upset, but I didn't really listen. I flew over to where they were, searching the places below me. Could they be hiding? Or... "_Where did they go?_" I asked Amber, looking up at her for answers.

Nothing warned me something like this could happen. She still stood there, her smile I've almost always seen her in was small, yet... happy. Or she wasn't, I really didn't know; she was just too calm. However, as I watched, the small stars began to appear on her, the Moon shining right behind her. There was something very different about it, and it was wrong. After seeing this happen to the other three, I had a feeling she was disappearing too. Yet, my mind wasn't truly liking this. Not one bit. And yet, it was confused and curious as well. "_What's wrong, Amber?_" I wondered in puzzlement, head tilted and hand out. "_What's happening?_"

She answered like always, but it sounded almost hard for her to talk. "It feels... like it's time... to say good-bye."

I felt light, and grew in a strange relaxed state, my shoulders not held up anymore. I stared oddly at her, almost focused on her, but also on the moon. What was she talking about? Good-bye? What did it mean? Around us, the light disappeared to black. Below, the houses of Amber's Remember Place grew to stars, fading as it reached us. She started becoming see-through like the others. I felt the falling inside me again, and didn't feel warm anymore. And my vision became fuzzy. "_I... feel something..._" At the corners of my eyes, I felt the sting of something I never knew of before. It wouldn't stop. I rubbed my hand against them, and noticed how a wet spot appeared on it. My eyes widened, mouth wide open. "_What are these?_"

Even though she was losing her voice, Amber answered in the best way possible. She wanted what was best for me, I knew it. "They're tears. You're crying."

I felt my face cringe, not from the word, but from what they were. Tears... "_Crying?_"

She blinked, and her head bobbed. "My Daddy used to tell me a bedtime story when I was little. It was that when Pokémon are sad, and they cry, their tears are filled with life. It's a very beautiful story..." She grew quiet, and her face turned the opposite of happy, even with her mouth still turned up-right.

The tears still kept coming, even though I really didn't understand what was going on. All I knew was... I didn't feel very good. Sad, as she said. I couldn't seem to speak well. She spoke once more. "I have to go."

I ended up taking a sharp breath quickly at her sudden words. "_Why?_" She has to go? Wait, why? And to where, was the real question.

Amber replied simply and sadly. "I don't know." Her voice was very quiet. "I somehow have to... But don't cry, Mewtwo. You're alive... and I'm sure life is wonderful." And then, she was gone, leaving behind the last of the stars in the nothingness.

I almost stopped breathing, yet the tears continued. I stayed watching as they faded up above me, leaving the falling inside. Amber... I hung my head, feeling my shoulders shake. I didn't feel good, and the hurting only grew. "_These... tears... what good are they?_"

My whole body shook, and the happiness I knew changed. I wasn't exactly very sure if I was still sad, but it turned into something different. I was frightening myself, and my head began to hurt. I wanted Amber to come back... and calm me down. I ended up letting my voice grow louder and with more force. I cried for her, but I didn't even know the meaning of my sudden feeling. It reminded me of the voices that were sounding upset when Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur faded away. Yet, I heard nothing for her... nothing.

Something rose in me, making me shake without end. My mind was everywhere at once. Amber, the others, what laughter was, smiles, the Sun, Amber, sky, houses, water, cake, father and mother, Amber... Amber! This what it was all about. She taught me the things I knew. Why we had the same word as "two", why we're happy. Oh, she was always happy. Even turning to stars, she was... My world had her in it... and now it's not even my world! It belonged to me only when she was around. And now... it's gone. I thought of nothing else but what she knew! And she's gone, taken away. And I wanted her back! And the others as well! I want to keep learning! And for her to meet my father and mother once we find them, a family! She can become family as well! To celebrate my birthday with her, and have cake!

But she's _gone_! And why?! I don't like it! She has to come back! Amber, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, all of them! I want to be happy again! I don't like this feeling. Only they can help calm me down. Amber! AMBER! _AMBE—_!

Something in my mind stopped, and it scattered. I didn't know what it was, but the feeling I had was gone without warning. Even in the darkness, I could feel it grow darker. My eyes were getting heavy, and I sat down, feeling tired. Whatever was happening... it was peace... and quiet... I don't even know why I was crying... Amber... why was she being pulled out of my head? And I'm not... doing a thing... My head drooped, and my eyes completely closed. Sleep... it's what I need the most...

*~*~*

Except... every now and then, something would come to my head, and even in the rare dreams. Where it came from, I didn't exactly know. But I heard it... almost clearly like it was from yesterday...

Life is wonderful... life is... wonderful.


End file.
